Turning Points
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Willow, Dawn, Faith and Andrew decide to take a trip to fix their favorite fandoms. Multi xovers. Slash, Femlash, Het, Threesomes all implied.
1. Part 1 Torchwood Fixit

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, if it's familiar then I certainly don't own them.

Spoilers: Torchwood Season 2, Supernatural Season 4, Eureka Season 3, Doctor Who Season 4, NCIS Season 6, Primeval Season 2, CSI-New York Season 5, CSI-Miami Season 3, Heroes Season 3, Psych Season 3, Buffy the Vampire Slayer series finale

Warnings: slash, het, femslash, character bashing, crack

Rating: FRAO

Pairings: Way too many to list plus I want some to be a surprise but a wide range of male/male, female/female, male/female and threesomes.

Summary: Willow, Dawn, Andrew and Faith decide its time to go fix some of their favorite fandoms.

* * *

Part 1- Torchwood Fixit

The Torchwood team stared in horror as Doctor Copley held the gun on them.

"No way! You are not shooting the snarky British doctor! Bad bad things can happen if you do and not the fun bad things either! No, you are not standing in the way of adorable Toshiko and Owen flirting," demanded a young American teenage girl's voice, along with several more females and one male emerged from the shadows.

"You tell him, Dawn!" said the male who appeared not to be able to take his off the good Captain Harkness.

"This is none of your business but now you'll die too," said Doctor Copley.

"Whatever, jackass," responded a deadly looking brunette in black leather.

Before anyone could speak the evil doctor was on the ground unconscious with a broken arm. The gun was nowhere to be seen. The deadly woman smirked over the doctor's body.

"Excuse me, thanks for the assistance and all, but who the bloody hell are you people?" snapped Gwen Cooper.

"Oh, think of us as your fairy-shippers. We are here to right the wrongs of romantic life in the different fandoms that we all love. We have some advice to give so please listen closely and remain quiet," spoke a red headed woman.

The team tried to speak anyway but found they could neither move nor speak. Ianto Jones was looking at the strangers trying to figure out how he knew them. Jack Harkness was checking for both danger and attractiveness. Toshiko Sato was keeping a close eye on Owen worried about the implications of what the stranger had said already. And Owen Harper was trying to figure out how he could get the dark leather female into his bed or shower or even the car. Martha Jones was worried they'd run into either more Time Lords or Carronites. Gwen Cooper didn't take to kindly to being told what to do by strangers.

"Sorry, it's a little spell but don't worry it will wear off the second we leave. This is a little hard to believe but we aren't from this dimension. Where we come from you all are on a spin-off of Doctor Who, a show called Torchwood. The four of us love watching you guys so much but we didn't like how your characters got treated in the second season. And we all sobbed with how the season ended. We are here to fix it. The first step was keeping the idiot from killing Owen which would have sparked your Captain into doing a stupid move. Now, Owen listen closely, you really should forgive yourself for the death of your fiancée. Nothing can bring her back, being a jackass to Toshiko won't stop her from loving you. Give the sweet girl at least a chance; don't wait on your death to realize that you two could have had something. Toshiko, trust yourself more, just listen to your instinct," the red haired woman took a breath.

"Also Gwen, don't work for Torchwood the night of your hen party. And it is so not your teams fault if an alien tries to crash your wedding!" adds the lone male figure finally having taken his eyes off of Jack.

"Ianto 'Sexy' Jones, pretty much keep doing what you are doing. We have a gift for you though. The fans really love your character a lot and love your snarky humor. So here a couple coffee mugs with their favorite sayings on them. From your rant about the phones being down to the comment about Jack's manners in bed. Also one that says you'd rather be Weevil hunting," walking over the dangerous brunette set a gift bag at Ianto's feet. But before walking away the woman squeezed his ass. "Just as firm as I figured it would be, lucky Captain."

"Faith, stop molesting the poor teaboy! Now, Captain Jack, let your team be there for you, especially Ianto. We do have a few gifts for you too," chanting softly the youngest female waved her hand towards Ianto who glowed green for a moment and then so did Jack. "Now, don't be afraid to get serious with your boy, he's life line is now tied to yours. When you reach your permanent death, so will he. Also I've stopped the aging issue you had, trust me, you don't want to know. The next part was Andrew's idea so I'll let him speak."

"T-t-thanks Dawn. You are so my hero Captain Jack! I wish you'd been on the tv when I was little, to see such a strong character that doesn't care about sexual orientation in science fiction show, the hero not side character. Anyway, there is so much that could be done to help you but you need to feel like you've earned your redemption so I won't interfere to much more. First off, your brother is safe at our Council headquarters, he's been severely traumatized but we have the best shrinks in any dimension. You'll be getting a letter from him as soon as he's able. And once he's healed enough he'll come visit you. Trust me; this is for the best because he's just not in a place where you can fix him right now. He needs an outside perspective. Now the second part," pausing for a moment Andrew nodded to Faith who tossed a hog tied and gagged John Hart on to the ground before Jack. "He really does care for you but just doesn't know how to show it. Let him join the team; give him a chance to work for his own redemption. Also, you should bring him into the relationship with Ianto and yourself. This will give Ianto someone to keep him company the next time you have to run off with the Doctor to save the universe. He's not immortal but it can be done at a later date."

"Is that all we really wanted to do?" asked the red head.

"Yup, Willow, we covered the list," said Dawn.

"WILOW? DAWN? FAITH? ANDREW?" yelped Ianto, he could now speak but not move. He had known there was something about them all that seemed familiar. "Where is Buffy then?"

"Oh, I forget how powerful you already are thanks to your genetic family. Buffy is one her honeymoon with Angel. But yes, I know we are just a tv show in the dimension, that's what allowed us to travel here in the first place. It would have taken way more energy if there wasn't even an echo of who we are here. Now don't worry, if you have any major concerns I made it so your computers can email mine. Take care you all. We are all looking forward to season three."

A bright light appeared and when it faded the strangers were gone. The Torchwood team was able to move and speak again but just stared in shock at each other.


	2. Part 2 Supernatural Fixit

Part 2- Supernatural Fix-it

Dean was leaning into to kiss Anna when a bright light appeared off to the side.

"Oh hell no! Get away from him you skanky slut! He belongs to Castiel so back the fuck-off!"

"Andrew! Watch your mouth!" snapped Willow. "Even if it is true."

Dean just stared with his mouth hanging open at the strangers. He knew instantly who these people where but wasn't sure how they got there. Then he remembered that Willow had become mega witch at the end and that Dawn was a key to different dimensions. However, he couldn't figure out what they were doing here or why the stopped him from getting laid.

Running into the area were Castiel, Uriel and Sam all looking very worried.

"Dean, are you okay? What's going on? Castiel and Uriel came to get me because they said some major magic was happening around you. Ripping a whole in the fabric of reality magic," said Sam looking over Dean for any injuries.

"Oh, goody more muddy monkeys."

"Shut-up you, poopy head!" snapped Willow glaring Uriel.

"Yeah, we have had enough of you threatening our boys. Sammy didn't ask for what happened to him. And throwing hell back in Dean's face is not nice," growled Dawn. "So for now, take that!"

"Wait a second, this is for Castiel being too much of a good angel to actual follow his instinct," Faith walked over and decked Uriel, causing him to hit the ground hard.

Grinning Dawn chanted softly and a bright green light covered Uriel. When the light faded instead of the big tough angel there sat two foot tall stuffed monkey. Dean couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him. Castiel quickly ran over to check on his fellow angel.

"Oh don't worry so much, Cassie. He's fine but he is aware of what's going on. The spell is set to end when he's learned not to be so mean in his thoughts of humans or when your boss wants to cancel it," smiled Faith.

"Dean, who are these people?" asked an annoyed Sam.

"Calm down, bro. Don't you recognize them? It's Willow Rosenberg, Dawn Summers, Andrew Wells and Faith Lehane from the Buffy the Vampire Show. I'm just not really sure why they came here," Dean turned to the new comers with a questioning look.

"We know we are a show in this dimension but in our dimension it is you guys that are the show. We love watching you every week even though there are times we just want to hug you guys or smack you for being idiots. That's why we are here actually. For our vacation we decided to go and fix things in our favorite fandoms. You are second stop, we hit the crew at Torchwood first," answered Willow.

"Is Captain Jack Harkness as hot in person?" asked Sam.

"DUDE!"

"What? I want to know," pouted Sam.

"Aww, look we get so see puppy eyes in person!" squealed Dawn before hugging a startled Sam tightly. "And yes, Jack is very hot in person. We left a hog tied Captain John for Ianto and Jack to share."

"Nice!" smiled Sam.

"DUDE!! Stop it!"

"Oh chill, Deanie. Hey, Sam, did Dean here ever tell you he found out that he was named after your grandmother but you are named after your grandfather?" smirked Faith.

Sam got a gleeful look on his face. It was now Dean's turn to pout. Castiel had to resist hugging his charge like Dawn hugged Sam.

"Okay, Dean, no having sex with the fallen angel chick. She's only doing this because she knows Castiel has a thing for you. She is still bitter that he dumped her ass over a thousand years ago. Plus your car would never have forgiven you for having sex in the backset with the twit. You need to start talking with Sam and Castiel about your time in hell. And learn to forgive yourself, don't listen Alistair or Lilith, and remember the demons of your world lie. We have a bag of supplies for you and inside are phone numbers that will work inter-dimensionally so you can call Angel to discuss hell with if you don't want to feel like a burden to Sam or Castiel. Also I know you think Castiel is so very innocent but really he's only innocent in this incarnation. Trust us; he will be open to any moves you make on him. Right, Cassie?" grinned Dawn with an arm still wrapped around Sam.

"That is correct, Dawn Summers. And Anna, Father would like a word with you, NOW!" snapped Castiel.

Anna let out a yelp before she vanished before their eyes.

"Okay, what else did we need to talk about?" asked Willow.

"We brought your parents back because you'll need all the help you can in the coming war. But they'll call you in a day or so," said Andrew.

"Why aren't they here now?" asked Sam, excited to really get to meet his mother.

"Um, yeah, so the bisexual thing? Yeah you two don't fall far from the tree. Your mother is catching up with Ellen. And your father is catching up with Bobby," said a blushing Andrew.

"My brain! Make the images stop!" whined Dean.

"I'll help you my little love-monkey," Castiel answered wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.

Sam just shuddered at the thought of either parent having sex period. He still wanted to believe that Dean and he were hatched or dropped off by the stork.

Faith set the bag of supplies and numbers down next to the car, before running her hand over it with glee.

"We should probably go, we have a lot more stops to make," said Willow.

"Okay, now Sammy, no more girls or guys. Once this vacation is over I'm coming back to join you permanently," answered Dawn giving the startled young man a very unforgettable kiss.

Again a bright light filled the air leaving behind a stuffed teddy bear, a pretty happy Castiel, a whimpering Dean and a hopeful Sam.


	3. Part 3 Eureka Fixit

Part 3- Eureka Fix-it

Allison was about to open her mouth to give an answer to Nathan when the front doors of Café Diem banged open. Four strangers stormed inside. Fargo looked up and let out a loud squeak falling off the chair he was sitting on. Zoe, Pilar, Jack, Zane and surprisingly Nathan gasped too having recognized who the four people were.

"Nathan, don't marry the woman again. Trust us; it wouldn't work out any better the second time. However, you don't do the best single either. Therefore just ask the good Sheriff out already. It's time to resolve the sexual tension between the both of you," said younger of the group, Dawn Summers.

"This just isn't possible!" said someone in the café.

"Please, you guys create impossible things all the time. A little inter-dimensional travel is nothing really. And we know the knowledge to do so without destroying the town or world in the process," snapped Dawn.

Willow had walked over to where Eva Thorne was standing the doorway next to Larry. Embracing the other woman, Willow whispered a couple bits of information into her ear. The color drained from Eva's face before a brilliant smile replaced it.

"Thank you! This means so much to me," spoke Eva hugging the other woman even tighter.

"It was my pleasure. You've gotten dealt a bad hand and were trying to make it better. But try to trust the town, they are good people who will support you," grinned Willow before stepping back. She then glared at Larry and slapped him so hard he was knocked down. "Poopyhead!"

Fargo couldn't help giggling. However that brought the groups attention back to him and made him gulp.

"Stop hiding Fargo. Relax, be yourself more and you'll get laid. In fact with think you'd make an awesome addition to Zane and Jo's bed," leered Faith.

Fargo passed out after letting out a loud squeak. But he didn't see Zane and Jo look at each with a raised eyebrow.

Nathan had been staring at Jack for most of the conversations but he did glance over to make sure Fargo wasn't too hurt. After all good help is so hard to find.

"Please, Sheriff, call your sister to tell her not to come to town and to let her baby's daddy know that she's pregnant," said Dawn.

"Also, Allison, you need to stop a certain time experiment in one of the lower levels. Trust us, bad things will happen if you don't. And we really don't want to have to come back again to fix it. Okay, time to go people; I think we've caused enough chaos. On to the next fandom."

A bright light filled the café and when it was faded there sat a notebook of phone numbers and email addresses.

Nathan stood up and walked over to Jack before grabbing the back of his head pulling him into a deep kiss. There was wolf whistles from everyone in the café, including Allison.


	4. Part 4 Primeval Fixit

Part 4- Primeval Fix-it

Stephen and Nick were arguing about who should close the door, sacrificing their life for the greater good. Helen just stood quietly figuring she could convince which ever man survived to join her adventures and experiments. She checked her cleavage again to make sure it was still in drooling position.

"Guys, something is opening near you. It's a little different than an anomaly single but there is something happening," yelled Connor as he came running over to them.

Abby, Jenny and Lester were close behind him.

A bright light filled the hall way and when it faded there were three women and one man standing there armed to the teeth with many types of weapons.

"OhMyGod! It's Willow, Faith, Dawn and Andrew from Buffy the Vampire Slayer," squealed Stephen, he was a closet fanboy of the show.

Helen, Nick, Abby, Jenny, Connor and Lester all stared at Stephen in complete shock.

"What?" he asked a little self conscious now. "It's a good show."

"Aren't we forgetting that the predators need to be stopped? And someone is going to have to go inside to close the door?" snapped Helen, not liking being ignored.

"Whatever, bitch, there is no need for anyone to die today. But that doesn't mean I'd have issues kicking your ass all the way back to the ARC. Anyway, we'll have this wrapped up in a few minutes and then we need to talk," snapped Dawn.

With a couple well placed kicks and punches Faith got the door shut. Willow and Dawn quickly cast a spell that sent all the creatures back to their cages and brought the energy fields back online.

"Done," said Andrew looking through the window. "On to part B."

Willow chanted again placing the same spell she used on the Torchwood crew, they couldn't move or speak, only listen.

"First, Nick, let's think about this thing between Helen and Stephen for a moment. He was her student, a young impressionable man. She was in the position of authority and trust us, Stephen has a weakness for authority figures," spoke Faith grinning.

Stephen just blushed bright red. Both Nick and Lester though looked very interested to hear this bit of information.

"Plus, he didn't know you yet. She lied and told him all kinds of evil things about you. Once he got to know you that was when he realized she'd lied but by then it was too late. And the only reason he got back with her when she came back is because one of the places she went to had a pheromone spray. Not sure if it was 51st century pheromones or not," said Dawn.

Connor internally snickered at the joke, he loved that show.

"So, let it go. He's more in love with you than anything he ever felt for the bitch. He was so crushed when Helen told him you were dead. All he cared about was finding your killer, he's feelings for you cancelled out the pheromones. Once this mess is cleaned up, go back to your place and resolve the sexual tension finally. Please!" said an eager Andrew.

"Now, Connor, don't you listen to what Leek said about the geeks not getting the hot chicks. Please, you know that's not true. Xander was a huge geek in high school and he still lost his virginity to me. Plus, he dated Cordelia and Anya, both very hot to look at. Abby, he really does care deeply for you but he's shy. He's also been hurt badly in the past. Go slow with the boy but we know you'll make a good couple."

"Lester, when we leave the spell will be lifted from all of you except Helen. Please, throw her in one of the darkest deepest cells you can think of and loose the key. Also, I shrank the mammoth down the size of a small dog, so your kids can now have it as a pet," Willow patted Lester on the shoulder before stepping back.

"Jenny, don't worry, Cutter won't bug you anymore about Claudia Brown because Stephen will be keeping him too busy. But don't fear there is love in the cards for you. Keep your eyes open for a special forces officer," smiled Andrew.

"Bye all, good luck! We can't wait for Season three of your show to start."

The bright light filled the hall way up again. When it faded all the remained of the travelers was a notebook of phone numbers and email addresses. And the fact Helen still couldn't move or speak.

"Okay, that was strange even for us," said Abby.


	5. Part 5 Heroes Fixit

Part 5- Heroes Fix-it

Peter pulled the baseball cap lower on his head. He took a deep breath and raised the gun to shoot Nathan.

"Freeze!" yelled a female voice from behind Peter.

A bright light blinded Peter and he felt himself moving. There were several gasps from around him. Peter let out his own gasp when he could see again. He was now in a large room hotel suit with Sylar, Mohinder, Noah, Claude, Adam, Elle, Hiro, Ando, Nathan and the Peter from the correct time. All those in the room found they were unable to move anything from the neck down.

"Boy, Peter, you can be a huge idiot! Really, shooting Nathan is not the way to heal the future. Time travel is not easy you idiot and there are always repercussions," snapped Dawn coming out from the shadows.

"You were going to shoot me?! Peter, I'm so telling our mother!" growled Nathan before he noticed there were two Peters. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm Dawn Summers; behind me are Faith Lehane, Willow Rosenberg and Andrew Wells. And we are here to actually fix things, not screw them up like Hiro, Peter and Mohinder have the habit of doing."

"Miss, you're a bit on the crazy side. Those are characters on a television show. And I don't screw things up, I help save the world," spoke Mohinder.

"Right, sure you do, Momo. That's why you put Molly in foster care for a booty call," snapped Faith.

"You put her in foster care? Are you terminally stupid?" growled Noah.

"BOOTY CALL?! WHO WAS THE BITCH?!" roared Sylar.

"Okay, so maybe letting you all talk was a bad idea. Shut-up and listen," responded Willow with a wave of her hand removing their voices.

"We know we are characters from a television show in this dimension. In our world it's you guys that are the TV show. We are taking a vacation to fix things that are wrong with our favorite shows and Heroes was a no brainer," said Dawn.

"You said no brainer in front of Sylar," giggled Andrew.

"Grow-up Andrew! Now there has been a lot that will go wrong this season but fear not we are here to fix it," grinned a perky Willow.

"Crap, Dawn, I think she snuck a mocha or two when we retrieve Peter," said Faith.

"Meanie," Willow stuck her tongue out at them.

"Anyway, let's start with one of the easier ones. Okay, Hiro and Ando, I know you want help save the world and you have done well in the past. But you really need to think harder on the changes you make during time travel. So I'm sending you to a special Doctor to help you both," Dawn waved her hand and the two Japanese boys were gone.

Claude and Adam let out chuckles figuring out where Dawn had sent the boys.

"Elle, babe, your dad is a jackass who abused you. But I personally think you make a wonderful agent. Can I join when this vacation is over?" asked Faith.

Elle thought about it a moment before giving a slight nod of agreement.

"Next, Mohinder and Sylar, let the past go so that you two can have a happy, angsty sex filled relationship. Sylar you don't need to kill to collect powers. I'm sure Adam, Noah or Claude can help you figure it out. Mohinder, stay the hell away from Maya, she's bad news! Oh, no matter what Angela Petrelli says, Sylar you are not related to the Petrelli family. Be thankful on that," said Dawn.

"Okay, now on to the trickier parts. Peter this might hurt a little but trust us its all for the better," spoke Willow calmly.

A bright green light filled the room and with it the sound of Peter screaming. When the light faded there were now three Peters.

"Okay, so Future!Peter, I took away your time travel ability but weaved the timeline so your not causing any paradoxes by being here. Then we cloned a third Peter. This way Nathan, Adam and Claude each get their own Peter. Maybe you will also stop being jackasses if you get laid regularly. Nathan if you're so worried about the whole incest and the church issues, switch religions, start following the Greek gods, cause incest not a problem for them. Adam, I'd recommended you try dating Future!Peter because he's a bit darker. Claude, I think the best for you would be the newly cloned Peter, more of innocent for you have fun corrupting. Don't worry; your pigeons are fine by the way. And Petrelli boys, stay the fuck away from Pinehurst. Your dad is still alive but really really bad news. Nathan if you fall for his crap I will come back and beat your ass into ICU," snapped Dawn.

", sir, I think you should go to New York and talk to your telepathic cop buddy. You might learn a few things. Leave the whinny teenager at home," spoke Andrew.

"I think that was the bulk of it. You'll all be able to move again once we leave. Elle, I promise I'll be back before you know it," said Faith.

Andrew took a deep breath walked up to Sylar and gave him one hell of a kiss. He was just lucky that looks couldn't kill with the glare Mohinder was giving him.

"Andrew!"

"What? I've been really good so far but I just had too!"

"Fine, whatever, let's go. Bye all," said Willow.

The room filled with light. When it faded there were several notebooks with phone numbers and email addresses on them.

Claude couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
